The DemiGods Reads PJO
by Oceans Where My Feet May Fail
Summary: Set after Heroes of Olympus. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Piper, Jason, Leo and Rachel read the PJO series.  First fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I on fanfiction**

It was a good day at Camp Half-Blood, everything normal for camp. Some of Hermes' kids were playing pranks on the Ares' kids. Athena's kids reading their books, a few of Apollo's kids playing guitars, and so on and so forth. Annabeth in particular was having an especially good day,

For it was her twenty-first Birthday and her second wedding anniversary with her dearly beloved Percy Jackson and Thalia, Percy's cousin and her best friend, was back from the Hunters of Artimis,

And she had a surprise for Percy…

She walked out of the sword arena, which is where she had been teaching the beginner sword fighting class, there she saw her husband, and with great delight, her being in a very good mood, ran over to where he talking to Thalia and Grover.

"No, you don't understand. I'll be humiliated," She heard Percy say.

"You will if you let yourself, just have fun with it and everyone else," Thalia said.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked, seeing Percy's frown, though she would've asked anyway.

"This is what's going on!" Grover said with a big smile, he held up a book.

"Ooo, a book, what's it called?" She replied.

"Series: _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_, name of book 1: _The Lightning Thief_, nice right!" Grover smiled, Thalia nodded excitedly.

"Judging by the name, I have a pretty good guess of what it's about! We should get together a list of who we should read it."

"I don't wanna!" Percy grumbled.

"Why," Annabeth asked.

"He doesn't want to be laughed at," Thalia said.

"How about… well… Percy I have a surprise for you, but I won't tell you unless you read the book with us, kay?" Annabeth said.

"… Fine…"

Percy walked down to the Big House hand in hand with Annabeth, He was slightly frustrated that he would be laughed at, but then again Annabeth was with him to get laughed at with.


	2. I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre Teacher!

**A/N: Oh my goodness! I got like, 3 reviews and a whole bunch of Alerts and lots of Favorites! You guys just made my day..! Sorry it took a long time I lost my LT book.**

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

Percy and friends sat down in the in the big house library around a big glass table, on red leather couches.

"So, who should start?" Nico asked.

"I think… Percy!" Annabeth said excitedly.

"Go ahead, Perce," Jason said, "It's all yours."

"Anna, I thought you loved me. How could you make me read!" Percy said dramatically.

"Really, Percy really?" Piper said with a laugh.

"Yes," Percy replied, "**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-algebra Teacher**,"

"Are all the chapter names going to be weird?" asked Rachel.

"This is me we're talking about," Percy replied, "can I read now?"

"**Look I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one my advice is:**

"Oh, no!" Thalia yelled.

All the half-bloods and Rachel and Grover laughed.

Percy groaned, annoyed.

**Close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Well that's not bad advice. Seeing as the less you know the more chance you have of not getting attacked," Grover said reasonably.

"Yeah, I guess," Thalia replied.

"I'm about to fall asleep, you guys," Annabeth yawned, leaning her head on Percy's shoulder, she knew exactly why too. Percy kissed her head.

"Ewww!" said Nico.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe none of this ever happened.**

"I envy you too," said Leo.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages — if you feel something stirring inside you— stop reading immediately. You might be one of us.**

"Honestly, seriously, Kelp Head really 'You might be one of us' Oh No! haha," Thalia said with a laugh and sigh.

"Can you stop interrupting?" asked Percy.

**And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before **_**they **_**sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You did—" Nico started.

"Don't start that," Jason warned.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

**Yeah. You could say that.**

Some snickers rose from the group.

Percy glared at them.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it,**

"haha, that's funny," Piper said.

"I'm mad at you, now," Percy said.

"Why!" asked Grover.

"I was talking about all of you." Percy replied.

"Again why?" asked Rachel.

"All you keep interrupting me,"

"Okay, okay we'll try not to talk," Grover said.

"Try?"

"If I told you that we wouldn't, I'd be lying."

"I'm going to read now, okay? Okay."

**But things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff**

"Cool," said Thalia.

**I know— it sounds like torture.**

"What!" said Leo.

"What's that sound, and where's Annabeth?" asked Piper.

Percy pointed to his lap, Annabeth's head was laying on, she was snoring vary loudly, "She snores," he said with a snicker.

**Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy—**

"You wanna know something funny?" Percy asked, "Annabeth laughs in her sleep."

Everyone laughed, some hysterically.

"Way to be random, Mr. Kelp," said Thalia through laughter.

**- Scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

**I hoped this trip would be okay. At least I hoped for once, I wouldn't get in trouble.**

**Boy, I was wrong.**

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. **

"Were you actually aiming for something?" asked Piper.

"No…" Percy said looking shameful.

"He was aiming for the squirrel…" replied Grover.

"Nice save!" Percy high-fived Grover.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort for hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that… Well you get the idea.**

**This trip I was determined to be good.**

"Were you now?" said Nico

Percy sighed, "can we just leave it at I was young and inexperienced?"

"I love Percy," Annabeth yawned, she had just woken up.

"I know you love me, WiseGirl. And I love you," Percy said kissing his wife.

"You know you two are really gross," said Nico.

"I think it's sweet!" Piper said.

"Me too," Rachel agreed.

"Thank you," Percy nodded.

**All the way into the city I put up with Nancy Bobfit, the freaky redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Ew," several girls said.

"I was your best friend!" Grover beamed.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should have seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Grover! Blow your cover, why don't you!" Thalia said.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"**I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

"**That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat. "You're already on probation," He reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I had decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. **

"You would hurt a girl?" asked Leo.

"Well, back then I didn't know such loving women," Percy said nodding to the girls.

"You're such a charmer, Percy," said Thalia.

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"ARG, the suspense is killing me!" said Piper.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years. He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how this was a grave marker, a **_**stele, **_**for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everyone around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"Haha, I know who Mrs. Dodds is, oh this'll be good," Nico said mischievously.

Piper, Jason and Leo all grumbled and groaned.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was a devil swan. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, 'Now, honey' real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month. One time she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. And he looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Oh I remember you talking about her now!" Annabeth said.

"I bet she's not human," said Jason.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you **_**shut up**_**?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Sure it did," Rachel laughed.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Jackson," he said, "Do you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you can tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

All the children of the Big Three shivered.

"**Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because…"**

"**Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—" "God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

"You really thought Kronos was a god?" asked Annabeth.

"Can people stop interrupting?" asked Jason.

"**Titan," I corrected myself. "And… he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, he ate them right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

"**Eww!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"**-And so there was a big fight between the gods and the titans," I continued, "and the gods won." Some snickers from the group. Behind me Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids,'"**

"**And why, Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner, "to paraphrase Miss. Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"**Busted," Grover muttered.**

"**Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face was even brighter than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

"**I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"Happy note?" asked Thalia.

"Yeah…" Percy said.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs,**

"I can imagine why," Piper said, making a face.

**The guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"Just like you!" Annabeth said with a smirk.

"Haha, nice, love," said Thalia, while Percy made a face.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

Rachel gasped sarcastically, "Really, did you? Really?"

"Why are you guys so mean to me!" Percy asked/yelled.

"Cause you're mean to us!" said Nico.

"Name _one_ time I was mean to you…"

"Well—" Thalia started

"Thalia, Nico, don't answer, I'm your cousin it's my job to be mean to you."

Everyone laughed except Thalia and Nico.

"It's your _job_," said Grover through laughter.

When everyone settled down, Percy started to read.

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old**

"Could've been," Annabeth mumbled to herself.

**and had seen everything.**

"**You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

"**About the Titans?"**

"**About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

"**Oh."**

"**What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you treat it as such. I will only accept the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

"Gosh, way to push it in your face," Jason said.

"Yah, well I understand now, obviously," Percy said.

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of armor and shouted: "What Ho!" and challenged us sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and write the name of every Greek and Roman person ever lived and their mother,**

"That, gota be hard! Dyslexic and all," Rachel observed.

**And what god they worshiped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be as **_**good**_**; he expected me to be **_**better**_**. And I just learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at the girl's funeral.**

**He told me to go outside and outside and eat my lunch.**

The couch horn blew.

"Hey, it's time for lunch!" Percy said.

"Let's meet here after lunch, I'm starving!" Annabeth said.

**A/N: Did you like it? Please give me some inspiration to keep this story going. Sorry for not updating sooner. The only excuse I have is I lost my book for a little while. I'll update ASAP, Mmkay?**

**Love Y'all**


End file.
